Sparkle and Shine
by TheYmp
Summary: E/O Challenge: Sparkle. 2 x 100-word & 200-word drabbles. #1: Boys will be boys #2: Bar debut. #3: It's all just so perfect and apparently Sam's fault . AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**E/O Challenge: Sparkle. 2 x 100-word & 200-word drabbles. #1: Boys will be boys #2: Bar debut. #3: ****It's all just so perfect (and apparently Sam's fault).**

**A/N: When I googled 'Sparkle' the top result was for **_**Sparkle {dot} org {dot} uk**_** which apparently is a UK-based annual "**_**celebration of all things transgender**_**" – the 2012 event's next weekend. I don't know much about the Trans* community, so please excuse any errors and accept it in the spirit of support. Also, I thought it would be nice to write something positive about John for a change...**

~#~

**Sparkle and Shine**

_**"People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within." - Elisabeth Kübler-Ross**_

~#~

**A/N: **_**Boys will be boys**_**. Teen!Chesters. FTM!Dean, Obnoxious!Sam and Awesome!John. AU set pre-series.**

**Boys Will Be Boys**

_**"...The **__**LORD **__**does not look at the things people look at. People look at the outward appearance, **__**but the **__**LORD **__**looks at the heart." – 1 Samuel 16:7**_

As the Winchesters walked into the motel reception, John tried to tune out his kids arguing.

"Ow! _Daaa-ad_," whined Sam.

"You're such a baby," Dean teased.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"_You're_ the bitch," sulked Sam.

"That's it," growled Dean, raising a fist.

"Enough!" roared John. "Teenagers," he said, rolling his eyes at the motel manager.

"She's a feisty one," the man laughed.

"Dean's a _girl,_" smirked Sam, before wincing in pain from the answering blow from the furiously blushing older teen.

"_Both_ of my _sons_ are, but I love 'em like crazy," countered John, with a sparkle-eyed wink to Deana 'Dean' Winchester.

~#~

**A/N: **_**Bar debut**_**. MTF!Teen!Dean and Awesome!John. AU set pre-series. Other POV.**

**Who's That Girl?**

_**"Stop judging by mere appearances, but instead judge correctly." - John 7:24**_

Earl had been watching the pair from the bar. Rather, he'd been admiring the striking young woman.

_"Probably a whore"_, he thought, taking in the inexpertly applied make-up that still managed to emphasize the sparkle in her emerald-green eyes.

The older man, "_her pimp"_, excused himself.

The woman looked around nervously before lifting her strong jaw defiantly.

Earl grabbed the opportunity.

"Hey sweet-thing, wanna good time?" he leered, letting his hands roam. His eyes bulged at what he found. He didn't see the fist that knocked him on his ass.

#

"That's my girl," grinned John to Deana on his return.

~#~

**A/N: **_**It's all just so perfect (and apparently Sam's fault)**_**. Parody. Crack!Fic. Potentially Dean/Cas. 200 words, oops.**

**Breaking Dean**

Dean lay on the bed listening to the rain and staring at the light playing on the ceiling. He sighed, "Oh, woe is me. I'm so depressed."

A familiar, pale face with dark, perfectly mussed hair appeared at the open window. Dean manfully didn't shriek in fright.

"I want to show you something, but it's too dangerous for you," Cas mumbled in his perfect, deep gravel-like voice.

"I don't care," sighed Dean.

"Then hold on tight like a spider-monkey."

"Er, I'd rather be spider-man," Dean said petulantly. He crossed the room only to trip and fall out of the window.

Cas swooped down on his perfect, rainbow colored wings and caught him. They landed in a forest clearing and stared at each other for what felt like eternity. Cas started to unbutton his shirt as he stepped forward into the sunlight. Dean gasped at the sight of the perfect, pale flesh that started to sparkle like diamonds.

"You're b..."

"Dean, wake up," shouted Sam, shaking his brother. "You were moaning and groaning like crazy. Were you dreaming about Hell again?"

"Oh God, it was awful," Dean cried in anguish, "I'm never letting you choose the film on movie night again."

~#~

**A/N: How could I _not_ write a Twilight parody given the word '**_**Sparkle'**_**? In my defense: it's a guilty, guilty, pleasure ;)**

(;,;)


End file.
